Our invention relates to mass air flow meters of the type described in a pending patent application of Robert K. Atwood, Ser. No. 09/563,034 filed May 1, 2000 entitled xe2x80x9cImprovements in a Mass Air Flow Meterxe2x80x9d (referred to therein as the xe2x80x9cUNIVERxe2x80x9d mass air flow meter).
The principal object of our present invention is to provide an improved mass air flow meter having a lower manufacturing cost than the xe2x80x9cUNIVERxe2x80x9d meter and having improved accuracy while retaining the advantages of the latter.